Northern Lights
by Lily of the Northern Valley
Summary: Tino est un jeune étudiant en archéologie originaire de Finlande, désormais installé à Stockholm. Il n'est pas l'élève le plus brillant de sa promotion, mais alors qu'un désistement lui donne l'occasion extraordinaire de se rendre sur un site de fouilles unique au monde, il fait une découverte qui pourrait compromettre son futur… Et son passé.
1. Prologue

Northern Lights

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

* * *

Un flot de jurons en finnois s'échappa de la bouche du jeune étudiant qui dérapa sur la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait peu à peu le trottoir d'un voile gelé. Il se rattrapa de justesse au lampadaire, heureusement à sa portée de main, et patina quelques secondes sur place avant de s'immobiliser dans une position grotesque. Sous les quelques rires des passants, il se redressa et tenta de reprendre contenance.

Tino Väinämöinen, dix-neuf ans, étudiant en archéologie à l'Université de Stockholm, était un jeune homme pour le moins… Banal. De taille moyenne (il atteignait péniblement le mètre soixante-dix), il avait des cheveux d'un blond très clair qui tombaient sans arrêt dans ses yeux d'un gris presque violet. Ses iris paraissaient en effet d'un lilas sombre à cet instant précis, et scrutaient la rue pour apercevoir son bus qui n'aurait pas dû trop tarder. Vêtu d'un manteau de style uniforme, bleu marine, il avait les mains dans les poches. Une écharpe couvrait sa bouche et son nez pour se protéger un peu du froid perçant qui régnait à cet instant sur la ville.

Repérant soudain son bus, il se mit à faire de grands signes il ne devait pas le rater, pas comme la dernière fois. À son grand soulagement, le véhicule s'arrêta sur le côté de la route et il embarqua sans oublier de présenter son titre de transport. Il restait plusieurs places, dont une au milieu du bus, qu'il s'empressa de prendre avant de s'accouder à la vitre pour admirer les bâtiments sous la neige.

Le Finlandais aimait bien les places du milieu. Celles de derrière, c'était pour les perturbateurs, les gens pas nets, les anormaux. Tino n'était pas anormal, enfin, il n'en avait pas l'impression, et il se refusait tant que possible d'occuper ces places que tout le monde regardait d'un mauvais œil. Celles de devant, en revanche, c'était pour les gens importants, les hommes d'affaires pressés, les touristes, ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de prendre le bus. Tino n'était pas spécial, alors il s'en tenait à l'écart. Tino était juste Tino : un petit étudiant finlandais, perdu dans Stockholm, trop normal pour être respecté, trop banal pour être remarqué.

Cela lui convenait. Il n'était pas d'une nature à se mettre en avant, de toute manière : depuis tout petit il était le garçon de la classe qui avait quelques amis sans avoir un répertoire fourni, celui qu'on allait voir en dernier recours. Des notes moyennes, des relations moyennes, une vie moyenne. Voilà ce que Tino Väinäimöinen imaginait pour lui, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Stockholms Universitet » annonça la voix préenregistrée, forçant l'étudiant à se lever de son siège.

Il embarqua son sac et descendit du bus sans un mot, se dirigeant vers le grand campus. La neige commençait à crisser sous la semelle épaisse de ses Rangers, ce qui la rendait moins glissante et donc plus au goût de Tino. Cependant, avide de chaleur, il s'engouffra dans le plus vaste des bâtiments, se secoua légèrement pour faire tomber les flocons accumulés sur sa tête et lâcha un petit soupir las.

Quelques élèves le saluèrent poliment dans les couloirs, sans s'arrêter pour lui demander des nouvelles. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas eu beaucoup à partager. Toute sa vie tournait autour de ses études et de sa passion.

Car oui, Tino, à défaut d'être doué ou original, était tout simplement passionné par le sujet de ses études : l'Histoire.

Ou plus particulièrement, l'archéologie, qui déclenchait chez lui une adoration infinie. Il était de ceux qui aimaient se plonger dans les vieux livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, ceux qui pouvaient disserter une heure sur la société Scandinave du XVème siècle, ceux qui écrivaient les articles Wikipédia au lieu de les lire. Voilà, si le Finlandais avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule particularité… Ça aurait été celle-ci.

« Salut, Tino. »

Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard étincelant de son ami, Eduard Von Bock, un Estonien venu ici pour suivre des études de droits. Franchement, Tino n'aurait pas su expliquer comment ils s'étaient rencontrés : ça s'était fait par hasard, au détour d'un couloir, alors que les cours se terminaient. Eduard, lui, était un élève intelligent et prometteur : il excellait dans toutes les matières et surpassait le Finlandais de loin… Très loin.

« Salut Eduard. Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Tino d'un air absent en déverrouillant son casier…

… Duquel dégringola une lettre froissée, à moitié déchirée.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda l'Estonien en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, répondit Tino après un bref instant d'hésitation, tout en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche. Je disais, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh tu sais, pas grand-chose… La routine ! Aujourd'hui en sociologie on a vu… »

Il était reparti sur ses études. Tino pinça les lèvres et mit un peu d'ordre dans son casier, lâchant un « mmh » ou « ah d'accord » de temps à autre, sans vraiment écouter Eduard. Il était intrigué par cette lettre et souhaitait la lire, mais en privé. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son ami, mais il préférait l'intimité de la seule compagnie de sa propre personne pour découvrir quelque chose qui lui était personnellement adressé.

Finalement, l'Estonien se rendit compte qu'il avait promis à une certaine Katyusha de l'aider à étudier (Tino avait juste en tête un accent ukrainien, des cheveux blonds et un certain volume au niveau de la poitrine). Il acquiesça lentement et le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, avant de fermer son casier à clé et de s'isoler pour regarder la lettre d'un peu plus près.

Il fut tout de suite frappé par l'apparence ancienne de cette lettre : elle avait l'air d'être en parchemin, comportait des traces de poussière dans les coins et sur le caché, moulé à la cire. Si c'était un faux, elle était très, très bien faite. Il l'approcha de son visage et renifla doucement, de nouveau étonné lorsqu'une odeur de vieux document lui monta au nez : il la connaissait cette odeur, il traînait souvent dans les archives. Avec horreur, il se demanda quel abruti aurait bien pu mettre un tel trésor dans cet état, surtout pour la mettre dans son casier.

Tino hésitait : le cachet ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il l'apporte à un professeur compétent… ? Sa main ne suivit pas ses pensées et il décolla lentement la cire sans faire de dégâts, et sortit un bout de papier vieilli à l'air fragile, sur lequel on pouvait lire un vieux texte… Écrit en… Vieux norrois ? Abasourdi, le Finlandais retourna le papier il n'y avait rien derrière. Juste quatre lignes, courtes, brèves, concises. Il posa son sac, sorti son « An Introduction to Old Norse » et une feuille de papier pour s'atteler à la traduction.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il prit sa feuille et lut le résultat, incrédule.

Avant que la mort nous trouve du talent,

Avant que la fin du monde nous sépare,

Avant que la mort ne nous sépare,

Avant que la nuit tombe.

Bon, ses talents de traducteur étaient peut-être un peu hésitants, mais il s'agissait visiblement de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une chanson, ou un poème. Tino n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, et pour être parfaitement franc, il était très excité. À moins que quelqu'un ne lui fasse une mauvaise blague… ? Il y avait tant d'autres étudiants plus doués que lui dans cette langue. Décidant de plancher sur la question plus tard, il rangea précieusement la lettre et sa traduction dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la salle où il avait cours, dans une petite heure.

« Monsieur Väinäimöinen ? appela une voix essoufflée derrière lui.

- Oui ? répondit-il d'un ton surpris en se retournant, pour voir son professeur d'Histoire de l'Art courir vers lui.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, balbutia l'homme en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir en tissu brodé. Vous savez, la place de stagiaire qu'était censé occuper monsieur Lukas Bondevik ?

- Hum, oui. » fit Tino d'un ton absent.

Oui, il savait. Cette place, il aurait sacrifié un de ses membres pour l'avoir, mais malheureusement, c'était le meilleur élève de sa classe, un Norvégien, qui avait été sélectionné. C'était tout simplement logique, bien sûr, et le Finlandais n'avait rien à y redire. Mais bon, une occasion telle que celle-là, sur un site de fouilles Viking, il n'en tombait pas des masses, et Tino n'aurait peut-être jamais cette même chance… Il ne fallait pas y penser.

« Il a eu un empêchement familial… Il ne peut plus partir. Nous cherchons un remplaçant en urgence, prêt à partir demain…

- Oh, fit soudain Tino, vous voulez que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit le professeur avec un petit rire. J'aimerais que ce soit vous qui veniez, monsieur Väinäimöinen. »

Tino ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de penser. Lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Il était l'élève moyen… C'était trop injuste pour Lukas, il ne méritait pas ça. Pourtant, ce fut plus fort que lui, une voix tremblante s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, si distante qu'elle paraissait ne pas lui appartenir.

« Considérez-moi déjà prêt. »

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Ma première fanfiction Hetalia publiée... Comme je suis émue *snif* Donc cette fanfiction sera un SuFin, avec probablement en side-pairing un DenNor. Le poème est tiré des Google Poésies, un blog que je vous encourage à visiter.

Ce chapitre est assez court, les autres seront probablement plus longs... Enfin j'espère en tout cas.

N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez quelque chose à dire, que ce soit positif ou négatif !

À la prochaine !

_Lily of the Northern Valley_


	2. Plus loin, au Nord

_Where you go, I shall go; where you die, I shall die, and there will I be buried. — Rosamund Hodge_

Le train bringuebalait régulièrement sur les rails, avec un son métallique apaisant. Les banquettes élimées du vieux train étaient râpeuses sous la paume, comme porteuses de vieux souvenirs. Le train vers le Nord avait sûrement vu passer un grand nombre de personnes. Touristes, scientifiques, femmes, hommes, enfants, tous avaient un jour observé le paysage couvert de neige défiler derrière la vitre du train. L'horizon grimpait et descendait au rythme des collines et rochers escarpés.

Tino avait bien passé un moment à admirer le paysage, puis il s'en était lassé et était à présent plongé dans un roman. Habillé d'un gros pull chaud sous lequel il portait encore plusieurs couches de vêtements, d'un pantalon rembourré épais et de boots résistantes qu'il possédait depuis plusieurs années déjà, il était à moitié allongé sur la banquette, ses mollets au-dessus du vide.

Ses yeux glissaient sur chaque ligne de son roman, dévoraient les mots avec avidité, se délectaient des images fantastiques qui lui venaient en tête. Tout un monde de fées, de dragons, d'elfes et de magie prenait alors vie dans son esprit, comme autant d'illusions qui l'éloignaient de la réalité. Le Finlandais finit par clore les paupières, laissant son bras retomber, tendu au dessus de l'espace qui séparait les deux banquettes.

Le livre lui glissa lentement des doigts pour tomber sur le sol avec un léger bruit mat, tandis que Tino sombrait dans un demi-sommeil. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper une respiration lente, délicate, presque inaudible, et son corps ne bougeait presque pas. Son esprit lui en revanche sembla s'affranchir de toute contrainte corporelle pour vagabonder au dessus des nuages, au fond des océans polaires, au cœur d'une immense forêt enneigée…

Il avait toujours fait ce genre de rêve à moitié éveillé. Tout jeune déjà, il avait appris à exploiter ces songes afin de s'échapper d'un quotidien trop morose à son goût. Ces visions s'étaient faites plus réalistes, plus ambitieuses comme un oiseau qui survolait le monde, comme un poisson qui nageait au plus profond de la mer, comme un cerf qui galopait sans fin entre les arbres et les rochers, il était libre.

Ces rêves semblaient en dehors du monde connu il n'y croisait jamais personne, ou bien il s'agissait de silhouettes lointaines qu'il s'empressait de fuir.

Il était seul.

Il était bien.

Le train fit une violente embardée et Tino manqua de glisser de sa banquette, se rattrapant de justesse au dossier. Encore un peu hagard d'avoir été si brutalement tiré de sa micro-sieste, il se redressa en position assise, ramassa son livre et regarda l'heure. Encore quatre heures de trajet.

* * *

Tino se sentait légèrement à part ; depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le site de fouilles, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'échanger avec qui que ce soit. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être intellectuellement inférieur... Les personnes présentes étaient pour la plupart d'éminents scientifiques et archéologues qui manipulaient des techniques qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'effleurer en cours. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque le train s'était arrêté en gare, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir de ses propres yeux le chantier.

Cependant, une jeune femme à l'air strict lui avait montré des objets qu'ils avaient découverts sur le site ; des bijoux, des poteries, et même quelques fibres de tissus miraculeusement conservées dans le sol gelé. Le tout n'était pas encore présentable au public, et n'importe qui d'autre y aurait vu de simples morceaux de terre et de pierre sans valeur, mais Tino y voyait les vestiges d'un passé dont il mourrait d'envie de connaître les détails.

L'étudiant partageait à présent un repas frugal avec les membres de l'expédition, qui échangeaient entre eux, parlant principalement du travail qu'il restait à faire.

"Non, je pense que ce n'est pas un phénomène géologique. Il doit y avoir une route qui menait au Nord. Il faut s'y rendre, peut-être y a-t-il autre chose.

- Ça va être très difficile, le tracé du chemin est très compliqué à établir précisément..."

Tino écoutait attentivement, fasciné. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour quitter la tente principale, à regret, tout en souhaitant un vague "bonne nuit" aux autres. Le campement était grand, et situé juste à côté du site de fouilles. Il n'y avait pas de ville proche, et les chercheurs avaient choisi, malgré le froid des régions au Nord, de s'installer à proximité immédiate de l'endroit, par souci de simplicité. Les tentes étaient bien chauffées, les matelas confortables, et de toute façon le Finlandais aurait pu dormir n'importe où.

Il rentra donc tranquillement jusqu'à sa tente afin de tenter de dormir malgré son excitation mêlé à de l'anxiété. Il écarta les pans de sa tente, qu'il était censé partager avec quelqu'un (dont il ne connaissait encore ni le nom ni le visage) et fit un rapide brin de toilette avant de se changer en quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention.

Sous la couverture de son sac de couchage, il y avait une forme rectangulaire indéterminée. Il souleva le tissu pour découvrir une boîte en bois qu'il n'avait jamais vue. La soulevant pour l'examiner plus longuement à la lueur de la lampe, il écarquilla les yeux.

Il y avait des runes sur le couvercle, ainsi qu'un fermoir en or noirci dans les recoins. Le bois semblait fragile mais pourtant, Tino avait l'étrange impression que jeter cette boîte du haut d'un immeuble ne l'ouvrirait pas. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et se demanda ce que cet artéfact faisait dans son sac de couchage. C'était de toute évidence quelque chose d'ancien, et l'espace d'un instant le Finlandais ressentit l'envie de l'apporter aux autres chercheurs ; ils étaient plus qualifiés que lui pour savoir ce qu'il fallait en faire.

Cependant, cette pensée fut réprimée presque violemment par un instant primaire qui fit se resserrer les bras de Tino autour de la boîte.

_Si elle est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison._

Il regarda l'entrée de la tente ; il n'y avait aucun bruit venant de dehors. Il pouvait observer l'objet sans être dérangé.

Lentement, il retourna la boîte, qui n'émit aucun son, comme si elle était vide. Cependant, elle était plutôt lourde, très lourde pour le bois qui la composait en majeure partie. Tino tritura longuement le fermoir qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait ; il y avait une serrure, mais celle-ci était surmontée de quelques cercles qui tournaient lorsqu'il passait son pouce dessus. Un espèce de... Code ? Une telle technologie n'existait pas au temps des Vikings... Du moins, jusqu'ici, Tino en était persuadé.

Peut-être lui faisait-on une mauvaise blague ? Étrangement, il se refusait à y croire et réfléchissait. Peut-être pouvait-il crocheter la serrure ? Quand bien même il lui manquerait le code. Il tenta cependant de glisser un trombone tordu dans le trou, mais reçut soudain un petit choc électrique qui le fit glapir et retirer sa main. De l'électricité ? Dans un coffre ancien ? C'était une mauvaise blague. Ce _devait_ être une mauvaise blague.

Perturbé et agacé, Finlande plaça le coffret dans ses bagages, à l'abri des regards, et se coucha, l'esprit tourmenté. Il ne vit pas l'ombre de la personne qui occupait le sac de couchage voisin au sien avant de s'endormir.

Et dans ses rêves, cette fois, il y avait une silhouette. Un peu plus distincte. Un peu plus reconnaissable. Qu'il ne craignait pas.

_Je t'attendais._

* * *

Chapitre 1... Out ! Huhuhu, ça devient mystérieux n'est-ce pas ? J'aime autant prévenir, il y a beaucoup de magie et de supernaturel dans cette fanfiction. Je ne peux pas trop vous en parler plus longuement, mais sachez que la magie sera un thème récurrent.

Je saiiiis que cette fiction est longue à démarrer, mais accrochez-vous, encore un ou deux chapitres et nous attendrons le premier retournement de situation o/

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et à la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre de Northern Lights !

Lily of the Northern Valley


	3. La clé de tes mots

_It's hard being left behind. [...] It's hard being the one who stays. _— Audrey Niffenegger

Tino tournait et retournait la boîte entre ses mains, espérant découvrir dans une écaille du bois, dans une griffure, quelque chose, un indice. N'importe quoi. Pourtant le coffre restait désespérément muet, ne livrant que quelques mots qui, loin d'éclairer l'étudiant, le plongeaient dans une perplexité plus intense. Ses notes étaient éparpillées sur le matelas, sur lesquelles on voyait un nombre impressionnant de ratures et de mots écrits à la va-vite. Il avait en vain cherché à traduire les quelques runes lisibles sur le couvercle, sans grand succès. La moitié avait été effacée par le temps, par les aléas climatiques aussi très certainement. Il se dégageait cependant quelques idées : quelque chose à propos d'une _séparation_, du _temps_ et de la _mort_.

Les runes chez les Vikings n'étaient généralement pas utilisées pour écrire des textes de la vie de tous les jours ; Tino savait que l'écriture était plutôt quelque chose de chrétien, peu utilisé chez les anciens peuples du Nord. Les runes se retrouvaient sur des tombes, des objets portant un nom ou des incantations magiques. Ce coffre n'entrait dans aucune des deux premières catégories, il devait donc forcément posséder un attrait surnaturel pour les hommes qui vivaient autrefois dans la région.

Ce qui frappait Tino, c'était le fait que malgré l'état usé du coffre, il était très solide et très bien conservé. Les matériaux comme le bois se décomposaient généralement très vite, même dans des climats gelés. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'une cinquantaine d'années et donnait l'impression d'avoir été stocké à l'abri dans un grenier.

Abandonnant la traduction des inscriptions, il regarda plus en détail la serrure, et remarqua un minuscule dessin gravé juste au-dessus du trou pour la clé ; en plissant les yeux, il parvint à distinguer un symbole abstrait, comme des armoiries.

- Tino ?

L'étudiant sursauta et glissa d'un geste fluide le coffre dans ses affaires, et se retourna vers la scientifique qui était chargée de s'occuper de lui, les joues rouges et le cœur battant.

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais venir voir, je pense que ça peut t'intéresser.

Elle n'avait rien vu. Bien. Le Finlandais se leva et rangea rapidement ses notes.

- J'arrive.

* * *

Tino trépignait sur place, complètement surexcité et incapable de se contrôler. Il avait en face de lui une découverte archéologique majeure, un trésor historique qui n'était cette fois pas derrière une vitrine comme il avait eu l'occasion d'en voir. Il était à la fois euphorique mais aussi étrangement gêné ; il s'agissait là, après tout, de la dépouille d'un guerrier qui venait d'être tiré de son profond sommeil de glace. Le corps était très bien conservé, comme souvent dans ces climats arides et froids. On pouvait distinguer sans trop de peine les traits robustes et masculins et la carrure impressionnante du Viking.

À première vue, l'homme avait été enterré avec ses possessions les plus importantes, comme il était coutume de le faire. Ses mains avaient été posées sur une grande épée abîmée, et il portait de simples vêtements avec quelques morceaux d'armure. On devinait des cheveux blonds, plutôt courts, et une absence de barbe, ce qui était plutôt étrange.

Loin de s'attarder sur ces détails intrigants, il examinait avec attention la sépulture. Plusieurs objets se trouvaient dans la tombe ; des coffres, des pots en terre cuite, le tout généralement brisé. L'étudiant s'approcha et se pencha pour observer la tombe, d'où l'on sortait avec précaution le corps. C'était la première fois qu'il était si près et n'aurait eu qu'à se baisser pour toucher toutes ces merveilles.

Il reporta cependant son attention sur le Viking qui avait dormi là pendant toutes ces années. Les scientifiques s'affairaient autour, mais il put cependant s'approcher. Tandis que les archéologues préparaient leur matériel, il s'accroupit pour examiner un peu plus en détail les vêtements et bijoux. L'homme était vêtu d'une simple tunique et d'un pantalon, avec des bottes en cuir lourd qui semblaient résistantes et robustes. À son majeur gauche, on devinait une chevalière frappée d'une rune censée attirer la chance et la victoire.

Tino était en admiration devant la très grande épée : rouillée, abîmée, on devinait pourtant qu'elle devait être extrêmement lourde et difficile à manier. Il se demandait s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une arme utilisée en combat ou une simple parure pour une quelconque cérémonie traditionnelle. Toujours était-il que le corps était très bien conservé, ce qui était une première ; jamais on n'avait retrouvé un Viking dans un si bon état, même si la peau était brunie par le temps et loin de l'apparence endormie de Rosalia Lombardo*.

Un éclat couleur or attira alors son regard ; il s'agissait d'un pendentif. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une clé.

Et elle portait exactement le même symbole que son coffre.

Choqué, Tino se figea pendant un instant, le souffle suspendu, avant d'arracher d'un geste vif la clé du coup de son (ancien) propriétaire. Il la rangea dans sa poche, puis se demanda brutalement si personne ne l'avait vu. Mort d'inquiétude, il regarda autour de lui, pour se rendre compte que personne ne réagissait. Il était bien incapable de dire ce qui le prenait ; il avait simplement le sentiment, non, l'urgence de saisir cette clé, il savait, instinctivement, qu'elle constituerait une partie de la réponse. Au fond de lui, une culpabilité maladive lui tordait les entrailles sans qu'il ne puisse se résoudre à laisser l'artéfact à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Hey gamin, pousse-toi s'il te plaît.

L'étudiant s'écarta rapidement du passage, puis resta quelques minutes à observer les autres prélever des échantillons et réaliser différentes mesures, avant d'emballer le corps dans un conteneur adapté à sa préservation. Prétextant des maux de tête dû à l'excitation, il s'éclipsa sans attendre vers sa tente, une envie bouillonnante d'ouvrir le coffre pulsant dans ses veines.

Il se jeta dans sa tente, la referma, enleva ses chaussures et son manteau et sortir le coffre, tremblant comme une feuille. Sortant la clé de sa poche, il la glissa, lentement, dans la serrure, s'attendant presque de nouveau à recevoir un choc électrique.

Mais non. Un léger "clic" se fit entendre, et le couvercle se déverrouilla. Partiellement. Il y avait un léger jeu, à présent, qui permettait d'ouvrir le coffre sur un tout petit millimètre ; pas assez pour en voir l'intérieur. Tino se rendit compte que ce qui retenait le coffre était le fermoir à code. Il lui fallait trouver ce code, à tout prix. Il posa la boîte à côté de lui et se mit en position de réflexion, les mains jointes sous son menton, ses pensées filant à toute allure.

Les symboles du code lui étaient inconnus. Sans doute avaient-ils une signification, mais il aurait bien été incapable de la déchiffrer ; cela ne ressemblait pas à des runes ou à une quelconque écriture. On aurait plutôt dit de minuscules dessins. Ils étaient quelque peu encrassés et Tino peinait à les voir correctement. Il doutait de parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit sans aide extérieure ; or, il ne pouvait se fier à personne ici. Le Finlandais ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et sur ses capacités de détective.

Se relevant, l'air déterminé, il prit la décision d'explorer les ruines jusqu'à trouver un deuxième indice. Une petite voix, quelque part au fond de lui, lui soufflait, lui murmurait tendrement qu'il était ici pour cela. Sa présence n'était pas un hasard. Il avait un rôle à jouer, et il allait devenir l'acteur de ce récit avec plaisir, et un soupçon d'excitation.

Alors qu'il cachait le coffre et la clé et se préparait à sortir de sa tente, il remarqua un papier qui dépassait de sa couverture. Fronçant les sourcils, il le sortit, et hoqueta légèrement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre, en tout point semblable à celle de son casier. Il l'ouvrit avec des gestes tremblants, et parvint à déchiffrer sans brouillon le poème, comme de vieux souvenirs d'une langue maternelle oubliée.

_Je m'attends à ce que la mort soit le néant_

_Je m'attends à ce que tu meures_

_Je m'attends à un miracle_

_Je n'en attends pas moins_

* * *

_* Rosalia Lombardo :_ Rosalia Lombardo est une petite fille inhumée dans les Catacombes de Palerme, en Sicile, et dont la technique de conservation est si efficace qu'elle semble simplement dormir à ce jour.

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui a mis longtemps à venir *vive le bac*... Ahem, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, chapitre de transition, je distille mes informations petit à petit :D

À une prochaine fois o/


End file.
